


Reassurance

by cherrivonan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But they're figuring it out, Eliza is Tired, F/F, Just the two of them, Reynolds wtf, Secret Relationship, Talking, The Author Regrets Everything, maria is SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrivonan/pseuds/cherrivonan
Summary: Maria makes a mistake, but Eliza is a forgiving person.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Osnzndonewninao. idk my thoughts about this one.

The greenhouse was huge and silent, the humid air giving the space such a tranquil quality. It blossomed with herbs and plants and multiple flowers that glowed in the faint light. Night has befallen the day and the two were alone.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Maria stood straight as the lady she spoke to stared back at her with emotionless eyes. The silence was unbearable. Maria tries to utter words.

"I pulled James here. I provoked him. Because of him, we'll be doomed. I know this is unforgivable of me, Eliza." Her voice fell with such regret.

Eliza sighs, a hint of an uneasy look on her face. The light inside the property dimly shone on them. Schuyler waits for another word. The two ached.

"I should've stopped things sooner but I didn't. I defended him, you know. But he ruined us. I ruined us. And I'm sorry."

Maria's attempts for Eliza to speak met failure. She was about to cry, but it was such a pathetic moment to. Eliza breathes in woe.

"I don't deserve you Eliza. I didn't in the first place. And I'm sorry this will break our ties and every ties we've made in all our lives."

Eliza's expression droops into sadness more. Maria turns away.

"I should end things..." Maria's voice was genuine about the suggestion. "Properly."

As she walked away, she heard a faint word from Eliza.

"No." 

Maria heard Eliza's delicate footsteps go near her, and she doesn't look back. She stood there, motionless, waiting for the other to go nearer.

"This is not your fault, Mari." It was clear that Eliza was a bit distressed in her tone. She sounded tired and disappointed, but willing. "Not all of this is your fault."

"How come you say," Maria stood frozen, with no more feelings in her voice but it was on the verge of cracking, only left with an empty shell of her personality, "you haven't forgiven me, don't you."

"I haven't forgiven you, Maria," Eliza said behind her, "but it doesn't mean I don't love you." 

"It's fine, I know every reason why you wouldn't, anyway." Maria's voice was cold, and Eliza grasped her hand gently. She sighs.

"I know your trust and friendliness can wind up to places sometimes, Maria, but this wasn't all your fault."

"I was naive."

"You weren't."

Maria's voice was insisting. "I was irresponsible."

Eliza presses her fingers on Maria's hand. "You were just kind."

"I was foolish, you know, that's no excuse for this. I'm sorry." Maria tries to walk away, but Elizabeth pulls her back.

"You were foolish, but you were pure hearted. You were foolish because you let your kindness get the best of you. I don't dislike you for that."

"Now we're in trouble." Lewis's voice was fearful, and the situation only grew tense.

"We were always in trouble, Maria. We always ran away from their eyes in fear of being discovered and we always experience things on ourselves that we don't know about. This just happens to be a large one, Maria. We were always in trouble because we are together. And being with you is my choice. I'll stay right beside you, even when we're on the brink of falling down." 

"It's my fault."

"Not only yours." Eliza coughs tiredly. "Look, Mari, I am willing to get us out of here. We can beat Reynolds down to the death. We can stop him. Now is just our time to think of our actions first."

"He's going to tell everyone, even our closest friends."

"Oh, Maria..." Eliza's voice rang with tears. "Why did we let him do this?"

"We're going to get slaughtered. I think I should leave."

"No, Maria. Even if I'm so tired about this, I will try. We'll try. Maria, we can do this."

"I'm so so sorry, Elizabeth. For everything." Maria finally faces Elizabeth and they embrace, collapsing into each other's arms from misery. Maria's poker face vanishes as she melts in Eliza's touch.

"Remember, Maria." Eliza's voice was soothing. "It's not only your fault. It was also Reynolds, for betraying your trust, and me, who didn't tell you he was suspicious early on." Her hands rubbed Maria's shoulder in reassurance as she lands a light kiss on her temple.

"I'm so sorry for digging us a grave, Eliza."

Eliza tries to quiet Maria. "No, no. We'll stop Reynolds from going any further. And if our secret love really exceeds between us, I hope it is accepted."

"I'm afraid, Eliza."

"Sh. Sh. I'm afraid too, Mari." Eliza buries her face in the other woman's neck.

"We'll do something about this."

The two closed their eyes as their hug grew tighter. They remained alone with themselves as time slowly ran out around them.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a vague story because i didn't have much time, i'm sorry.


End file.
